Valkyrie's Flight
by A L P H A - H U N T R E S S
Summary: This is the story of who I was and who I became...


At last!

"She is ready, Lord Odin," Freya hovering mere inches from the ground even as she prostrated herself before him.

Odin gazed down at Freya, his hand reaching out to pull her up, her insightful green eyes meeting his, "And the Seal?"

"Firmly in place, she will not remember anything of Midgard, of mortals, of her sisters; only who and what she is here within Asgard, within Valhalla."

"Regrettable that it has come to this, that mortals have degraded them so, MY Battle Maidens, my Valkyrie"

Valkyrie, three Psyches in one Divine Vessel, a limitation and construct as old as time immemorial. Although a Goddess of the Sixth Rank the original Valkyrie had been so complete in her strength and power, so unrestrained that she had been a danger to ALL Gods and Goddesses. It had not taken Odin long to realize he needed to place 'checks' and 'balances' into place, to bridle and restrain her for the 'greater good' prompting Odin to fracture the once complete Divine entity to birth the three Goddesses of Fate & Destiny: Hrist the Eldest embodying her strength of will and her loyalty, Lenneth the Median embodying her sense of justice and her overall strength, and Silmeria the Youngest embodying her conscience, will, and resolve.

For Odin it had also been necessary to develop and implement the cycle of rebirth for his 'Valkyries' as it had been much TOO dangerous to keep them all present inside a single vessel where they could naturally reform back into the original Goddess AND TOO dangerous to allow them to exist together EVEN if separate resulting in one Valkyrie existing upon Midgard at a time while the others slumbered within mortal hosts. Though there was even danger in THAT, a danger he had not been able to foretell OR foresee until it was nigh too late.

Due to the nature of their cycle, the Valkyrie spent MORE time within their hosts, these mortals than amongst their own race and others Divines. Over time the memories of their time as mortals had accumulated within the three Valkyries making them more inclined to stand and sympathize with the lesser race of Midgard. For a time it had been an insignificant and minute detail that had been easy to overlook until dissent and discord had started to ferment in even the most loyal of Valkyrie prompting him again to intervene by way of a 'seal' upon these memories.

Of the three, Silmeria had EVER been the most dangerous to employ and spent more time at rest within her mortal hosts than either of her sisters but even danger existed in that frame of existence. The more time she spent 'out of touch' with her 'self' the more she would be disaffected and disassociated with her Divine brethren. Odin had thought that placing her among mortals would weaken her 'undesirable' attributes but instead it had only served to strengthen them - more memories meant more to seal away, the more there was to seal the further that safeguard was stretched thin and weakened. It was a necessity that made him adhere to fair play, to giving each Valkyrie their tenures upon Midgard, their 'time in the sun' and now it was Silmera's turn to wake.

* * *

Silmeria felt the warmth of the sun upon her skin, suffusing herself in its glow even before she slipped her eyes open to behold its wonders for herself. The breath of the wind brushing through her hair like a lover's caress as she breathed in the scents of summer, of life even as she surveyed from her place, her spot on the plains of Idavoll. Silmeria had always loved these exotic, wild locales believing that creation was at its most beautiful in its natural state. No grandeur made by divine or mortal hands could ever compare, ever top nature when left untouched, chaste, and sacred. Her affinity for wanderlust and nature being so well known that it wasn't long before she was joined by another.

"Silmeria…?" Silmeria used her hand to brush back her luminous sunlit tresses as her azure eyes met the warm, genial gaze of Ull, his smile brightened further as recognition rose in her gaze, "it IS you!"

The God unable to restrain his zeal as he came forward reaching out to her. Silmeria, taken aback by his familiarity even as he imposed himself upon her solitude, stepped slightly back and the youthful God chuckled lightly, halting to step back as well if only to avoid further awkwardness between them. From their first meeting Silmeria had always been long, fast friends with Ull but nothing more than that, she had never been able to understand why that wasn't simply enough, never feeling or returning his desire to further that friendship to more, "How have you been, Ull?"

"Well enough, better now that you are back though I suppose that is only temporary."

Silmeria blinked at that, had it really been so long, it didn't feel like that, "Has it really been that long?"

Ull suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable, as if he'd spoken too soon or said too much but just like that it was gone, replaced again by the infallible, youthful smile, "Of course not, it was just a turn of phrase but I regret this isn't purely a social call. Lord Odin has need of you, I simply volunteered to be the messenger."

With regret, Silmeria reflected that her life was not without meaning or purpose but the life of a Valkyrie was an eternal, never-ending cycle of service. It was not without risk or reward but all-encompassing and leaving little time for luxuries and indulgence amongst the wonders of Asgard, "Of course, I will attend him at once," she rose and walked past Ull who surprised her by grabbing her hand, her gaze turning to him questioningly even as he stumbled to speak swiftly, "I…I just wanted you to take care. Take care of yourself, Silmeria!"

Silmeria smiled softly, thawing a bit in spite of Ull's strange mannerisms and impulsive action, inclining her head silently. Silmeria had known that Ull held a fondness for her, not bothering to hide his spark of romanticism for her from the other Divines, and Silmeria often wondered if Odin approved or disapproved. Would Odin one day indulge him and replace her, would she forge a domestic life in peaceful Asgard with Ull even as eternal conflicts broke out across Midgard? Silmeria could imagine no other life save the one she knew, she could never imagine living her life out as a Goddess knowing that conflict existed elsewhere even as she enjoyed peace and prosperity at their expense. At times she envied others their fortune but never had ever wished to cast off the mantle of Valkyrie - I would rather fight, sword in hand, for eternity than spend one day regretting those hours of misery, inaction, and regret.

Valhalla was a centralized location not difficult to spot or reach, Odin, not being a God accustomed to being outdone by anyone or anything. Among Asgard, it was the largest Hall, the grandest Hall, optimally placed and fashioned more with opulence in mind before all other considerations and comforts though it wasn't even lacking there either. No one was there to greet her but she hardly necessitated such arrangements knowing full well her own way to the throne room. Silmeria took a quick gaze inside, ascertaining that Odin was not concluding any other business before striding forward. Her pace neither hurried nor sedate, her pale lavender gown barely whispering a sound with her lithe movements as she bent the knee before her liege and the Goddess, Freya, "I have come, Lord Odin, as I have been bidden."

Silmeria did not dare to speak further, to rise, or to bring her gaze to meet theirs though it burned in her to see what was prompting them to stare unblinkingly at her without response. Finally, Freya spoke, "Rise, Silmeria, we have much to speak to you about and you need not prostrate yourself like a mortal from Midgard."

Something about that last statement bothered her, Silmeria noticed that the Divines NEVER seemed to change, the name of 'mortals' being spoken like a derisive insult though Silmeria had never understood why the Divines underscored and underestimated mortals, treating them with casual disdain even as they owed so much to them. It was a symbiotic relationship: mortals believed in the Divines, providing them with faith in life and becoming Einherjar in death, furthering the strength of Asgard through loyal service, why did they look down upon them so?

"As you wish, Lady Freya," Silmeria rose but not before inclining her head respectfully to Odin.

"Hel grows more contentious, more ambitious of late and in the days to come Midgard will require a gentle 'guiding hand' to place their future, their destiny back on track. As you are the most insightful and patient, I have decided that you shall be my chosen, my catalyst for change upon Midgard."

"Yes, Lord Odin…"

"You will carry this favor, this token upon your person to commune and consult us as necessary," Freya gently approaching her, hand outstretched to reveal a ring which she took in hand with a graceful, respectful incline of her head only to notice the gaze of Odin intent upon her, "The Nibelungen Ring is to be worn, Lady Silmeria, as a symbol of my trust and faith in you."

The moment the ring had touched her skin, her innate talent of psychometry, had triggered and her eyes almost rose in perceptive shock as the enchantment flare to life with the faint impression of a vision - a vision of Lord Odin and Lady Freya intently weaving magical fabrics, layer upon layer of enchantment inside the small, minuscule object. For some reason, when accompanied by Odin's insistent words, she was reluctant to assent merely for the way he had commanded it of her and although that was hardly abnormal Silmeria didn't understand why this issue was so necessary when there was so much to be done yet. Freya's words had suggested she merely needed to keep it with her but Silmeria was keenly aware of the weight of their gazes, the expectation in their eyes. The object in question was enchanted but with what nature of enchantment she couldn't quite place. Silmeria was only sure that Odin and Freya would do her no harm so surely it wasn't dangerous so she couldn't quite place why a deep part of her didn't want to don it.

Silmeria feeling like she was suspended in a small eternity as she buried her trepidation, silencing her instincts and their warnings as she finally slipped the ring upon her finger only to feel her unease swept perceptively away. Silmeria felt like a fool for her fears as a tranquil state of serenity washed over her, calming her, melting away her suspicions and doubts as her body relaxed, releasing its corded tension. It had a similar effect upon Lord Odin and Lady Freya who smiled softly at her while Odin looked on with approval if not happiness, "Freya."

"Yes, my Lord," the Goddess giving Silmeria a soft smile as she withdrew a small ruby the size of a thumbnail, the luminescent gem flaring lightly with ether as it returned to Silmeria giving her an infusion of ether plenty for her to materialize her needs. The red ruby settled at the column of her throat even as ether rippled across her body, breaking down her pale gown in favor of her armor, a practical attire better suited to a battle maiden. Silmeria felt her light yet tensile skirts spill softly over her lithe legs even as she felt slits materialize allowing her ease of movement at a slight expense of her modesty. Her gauntlets, sollerets, and helmet materializing as the ether rippled out over her arms, hands, legs, feet, and finally her head. Only when she was finished did she rise to meet with their approval.

"By your leave, Lord Odin," Silmeria said, prepared to stay there however long it took for him to pronounce her ready to carry out his will, perfectly obedient. Odin's gaze was almost proprietary as much as it was appraising, the All-Father at least approving of what he saw before him and nodded once in his permission. It was all Silmeria needed as she departed Valhalla, materializing her wings and vaulting upward into the skies, taking flight as she adjusted her trajectory to descend to Midgard the world of Mortals.


End file.
